


Debauched Angel

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [231]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angel Sam Winchester, Hunter Castiel, M/M, Season 1 Sam Winchester, Smut, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you write an Angel!Sam Hunter!Cas. Cas likes teasing innocent season!1 vessel Sam with stroking his wings, making the Angel a gasping, shaking, blushing, whimpering mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debauched Angel

The angel was on his stomach, wings spread wide for Cas. He was stark naked and quivering under Cas’ touch.

Cas smiled as he stroked the soft underfeathers he found on Sam’s wings, and Sam gripped the sheets, panting and keening.

“Cas…Castiel….” Sam moaned. “I…oh… _oh_ ….”

“You like this?” Cas asked, feathers twisting in his fingers.

Sam cried out, arching into Cas’ touch, and Cas laughed, leaning down and nibbling on Sam’s neck.

“Tell me how hard you are. How you’re leaking for me. Sit up, my angel. Let me see your cock.” _  
_

Cas helped pull Sam up and he looked down at the angel’s cock, hard and leaking.

One of Cas’ hands continued to work through Sam’s wings, the other wrapping around Sam cock, stroking, thumbing at the head.

Sam moaned, head dropping back, and Cas laughed.

“You look absolutely debauched, Sam.” Cas murmured.

“Cas…don’t…don’t stop.” Sam moaned, mouth open in a pink ‘O’.

“I’m not planning on stopping, Sam. I’m have you coming, screaming my name tonight.”

Sam gasped, and reached back, gripping Cas.

“Cas! Cas, it feels so good.” Sam whimpered, rocking lightly into Cas’ hand. “Cas…I…oh…oh, please. Just, please.”

Cas bit lightly on Sam’s neck, humming softly.

Sam cried out in pleasure, rocking again into Cas’ hand.

“Just coming undone for me.” Cas laughed softly. “I love it.”

Sam gasped, shaking.

Cas’ hands continued to twist through Sam’s wings, and Sam moaned.

“Will you come? Will you come, my debauched angel?” Cas asked.

Three more tugs of Sam’s feathers and two more strokes on his cock, and Sam was crying out, coming.

Cas worked Sam through his orgasm, and when the angel finally came down, Cas gave him soft kisses.

“I wonder how strong your endurance is, Sam. Perhaps we should check it out.”

Sam moaned softly, another tweak coming to his feathers.


End file.
